<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>twisted by wrenshiraeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850292">twisted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenshiraeth/pseuds/wrenshiraeth'>wrenshiraeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Caution, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Fic, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides), Light Angst, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Sad, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenshiraeth/pseuds/wrenshiraeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>Virgil tried so hard to rekindle his relationship with Roman, had tried so desperately to put aside his role and remain the same Side that Roman wanted to be around.<br/>They'd been friends practically since the very beginning, and now...now Roman was tossing him aside like an old soda bottle to be recycled.<br/>-<br/>just a small thing i threw together because angst. there will eventually be a chapter two set post-accepting anxiety // fic is properly capitalized</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>twisted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there was going to be a second chapter, and now i'm not so sure. uh, drop a comment if you liked it/have any criticisms/saw a typo. feedback fuels me.</p><p>~ink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caution and Imagination had been all but inseparable. Never one without the other. Caution usually trailed after Imagination, warning him of danger and simultaneously fueling the facet's growing curiosity.</p><p>Their relationship took a sharp turn when he became Anxiety when Thomas turned fifteen.</p><p>Virgil tried so hard to rekindle his relationship with Roman, had tried so desperately to put aside his role and remain the same Side that Roman wanted to be around.</p><p>They'd been friends practically since the very beginning, and now...now Roman was tossing him aside like an old soda bottle to be recycled.</p><p>It hurt, and Virgil couldn't even protest. He knew it was what he deserved. He'd fight tooth and nail to stay friends with Roman, but he knew there was nothing he could ever truly do.</p><p>They drifted apart, and Virgil had slowly closed off his heart, snapped and lashed out to keep from ever growing close to any of them again. He'd been naïve and hopeful, and he would never make that mistake again. Fairy tales were twisted, nothing but fantasies made up by people who lived in their own little worlds, untouched and perfect and so, so far from Virgil's reach. Later, when Roman shifted, because Creativity, it was like a switch had been flipped. Like he'd never seen Anxiety before in his life.</p><p>Like he didn't understand how Virgil resented him.</p><p>And maybe that should have stopped him, but that somehow only fueled the fire. How could Roman get to just forget everything, so blissfully unaware, so happy, so loved? When Virgil had to live with his memories, and had been shoved aside and forgotten, so easily replaceable. It was never fair, how could Roman get to move on so easily? While Virgil lingered in the shadows nursing the broken edges of the wounds Roman had carved out of his chest.</p><p>"What's with all the prince hate?" Roman had demanded, years later, as if he had no idea what he had done.</p><p>Virgil had glared at him with all the anger he could gather into one expression. "I wonder."</p><p>He never told Roman, could never bring himself to. Because as much as he wanted to hate Roman for shoving him aside, for refusing to listen to him, for throwing away a friendship that had covered years of their lives...he could see why Roman had done it. And he didn't blame him.</p><p>He would have done the same to himself if he were one of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>